Halcyon
by ILoveWriting1996
Summary: Jo Masterson is the new girl at Green Grove. She meets and befriends Lacey Porter, Danny Desai, and their adorable nerdy friend, Rico. What happens when Jo unearth's Danny's murky past after developing romantic feelings for him? Will their new friendship survive and will her romantic feelings be reciprocated? Read and find out. Her journey is deliciously twisted!
1. Chapter 1

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p>Hello everyone and Happy New Year! It's Keni and I come to you with a brand new story! I hope that you all enjoy it. Now, read on and please review when you're done. Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The winds bellowed and howled in the darkened morning sky filled with ebony clouds as the rain harshly thrashed against the window pane. The dismal atmosphere cried. Trees swished and swayed, threatening to topple at any moment. Jo Masterson's mood reflected her surroundings, tears trickling down her ivory cheeks as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

Suddenly, the alarm clock on her bedside table began to beep. She peered at the clock through glazed eyes as her features adorned a sorrowful expression. Jo turned off the alarm with the touch of her finger before wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She slowly rose and threw her bedspread from her body before placing her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. She stood to her feet and groggily walked around unpacked boxes, accidentally tripping over one as she made her way to the hall. She walked to the bathroom across from her bedroom, closing the door behind herself once she entered. As she gazed into the mirror, the person she saw starring back at her resembled a hideous troll doll.

"Good morning, me," she said in a rather dry tone. "Don't you look gorgeous," she complimented contrary to truth. Her hair was tangled and matted, sticking up in every direction as her eyes adorned heavy bags, her eyes bloodshot from a sleepless night.

She removed a washcloth from the towel cabinet and washed her face to boost the sight before her. She then brushed her teeth, and took a quick shower before returning to her bedroom.

Swiftly rummaging through her drawers, she retrieved her clothing for the day. She slipped on her undergarments and dressed in ripped jeans, a grey and red graphic t-shirt, combat boots, and a beanie hat before making the short journey downstairs to the kitchen where her mother, Tess, was preparing breakfast. Jo entered the kitchen and Tess looked up from her task of flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, sweetie," she warmly greeted.

"Hey, mom," Jo dryly replied as she walked to the sink. She opened the box beside it and removed three glasses. She washed them before going to the fridge and getting the orange juice as Tess set the table. Just as she put the items on the table, her father, Kyle, entered.

"Morning!" he greeted in a chipper manner as he buttoned his shirt. He kissed Jo on her cheek before she took her place at the table. He stood behind Tess and kissed her cheek as well before taking his seat across from Jo.

"You look great, honey," Tess complimented as she made everyone's plate. She placed them on the three brown place mats that graced the table before taking her seat next to Jo.

As Jo and Kyle ate their pancakes, Tess talked with excitement. "Are all of your patches sewed on properly? We can't have you going in looking a mess on your first day as Chief of Police!"

Jo rolled her eyes so hard that they almost got stuck. Kyle nodded as he drank his orange juice. "Everything sewn on properly," he said with a grin. "I still can't believe I actually got the position. Me, out of all the police already on the force," he added in disbelief.

"Well, you're amazing at what you do, Kyle, and everyone in Green Grove trust you since we are natives. They know you'll do what's best to ensure the safety of our community."

"It is good to be back," Kyle stated before taking a bite of his pancakes.

_Not really_, Jo thought as she let out an agitated sigh whilst picking over her pancakes. _Ugh, I don't even know why we have to be here. It's not fair. I'm the only one who even sacrificed to be here_, she inwardly seethed_. _She was far from happy. It was not good to be in her parent's childhood town - to move from her last home to another just two weeks after school had already begun. No, it was not good to back, but Jo held her tongue, not wanting to rain on her father's parade.

Tess watched Jo's demeanor closely. "You don't like the pancakes, Jo?" she questioned. "I did add nutmeg this time, so…"

"They're fine," Jo cut her off. Jo stared at her plate as she struggled to contain her emotions. The last thing she wanted was to be uprooted again and brought to yet another town where she knew no one.

Kyle stared at Jo as she sulked in her chair. "Well, eat up then. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You want to be in the best frame of mind on your first day of school," he encouraged. "Oh, this is going to be so great, sweetheart. You're going to our old high school. Isn't this exciting?" he gleefully asked.

Jo nodded and pasted a disingenuous smile on her lips. She was not excited in the least. This was her fourth time moving in the past two years. A girl could only take so much.

Jo peered at her mother who had definitely noticed her agitation. They made eye contact with one another, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was still a catastrophe when Jo arrived to her new high school. It was raining cats and dogs. Jo gazed out the car window as she watched teenagers that would soon be her fellow school mates walking to the school. Jo's attention was suddenly geared to her mother when she began to give her what seemed to be an almost annual prep talk.<p>

"Jo, I know this is a new school with new people, but I just want you to know that everything is going to be just fine. Just think of all the friends you'll make and…"

"I don't need a prep talk, mom," Jo kindly interjected. "I'm a pro at being the new girl," she informed before opening her door. She took a deep breath before exiting her mother's car. She wrapped her camouflage jacket tightly around her petite frame as she trekked through the pouring rain and through the doors of Green Grove High School.

After entering the building, she removed her class schedule from her book-bag as she walked through the crowded halls to find her classes. Just as she glanced at her schedule, she accidentally bumped into a tall slender, blonde, causing her and a short long haired brunette to drop their books on the floor.

"Oh my God! watch where you're going," the brunette hatefully spat before she, the blonde, and two other girls picked up the books.

"I'm so sorry," Jo sheepishly apologized as the girl's posse glared at her. All except one anyway - an average height girl, with radiant brown skin and thick chocolate curls. She even gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Jo Masterson," she replied.

"I'm Lacey, Lacey Porter," the girl said, introducing herself. "You must be the new girl people have been talking about."

"I guess I am," Jo dryly responded, not knowing what else to say or how to take being discussed by complete strangers whom she hadn't even had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting.

Jo noticed Lacey's eyes fall to the schedule in her hands. She stepped forward from her clique. "Do you need help finding any of your classes?" she asked. "This school is pretty big and it's easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going."

"Oh that would be great. I feel like I've been walking around in circles since I got here," Jo graciously answered.

"Lacey, what are you doing? You don't know her," the short brunette snapped, her eyes fixed on Jo.

"Exactly, Sarita. I don't know her and she doesn't know the building layout, so I'm being nice. You should try it sometime," Lacey retorted.

_So that's her name - Sarita_, Jo thought as she and Lacey walked away. As Lacey looked at Jo's schedule, something caught her attention.

"Oh, we have the same homeroom," she enthused.

"Really," Jo said in awe as she looked at the schedule. "What hall is it on?"

"Not this one," Lacey stated. "But there's your math class," she noted, pointing at a particular classroom as they passed it.

Jo and Lacey eventually made it to their class. When they arrived, the tall blonde from the hall was there, sitting on a desk surrounded by a group of boys.

The teacher suddenly decided to make his appearance. "Take your seats everyone and close your mouths," he said in a cold tone as he placed his coffee mug on his desk and put his bag on the floor next to his chair.

He was clearly one of those teachers you never wanted to cross because he would surely make your experience in his class tortuous.

As everyone took their seats, Jo quickly realized that there was only one left. She was very thankful to see that it was next to Lacey's. She took comfort in that, but alas, it was also next to the blonde girl.

The teacher tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at Jo. Jo hurriedly slid into her seat, wanting to avoid any negative attention that she knew she was going to receive from him.

"Okay class, it's that time again. Say present when I call your name. If you are present but do not speak up you will be marked absent and I will not change that once your name has already been called. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Baudelaire," the class answered collectively except Jo.

His eyes fell on her much to her dismay. "You must be Jo Masterson."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Baudelaire" she tentatively replied, hoping not to butcher his name, although she was certain she had done just that.

Quiet laughter could be heard throughout the classroom, but Mr. Baudelaire's stony expression put an end to it just as soon as it began.

"Abyss, Matthew," he started.

Just as the boy was about to say present, a perfectly tanned young man with the most perfect long raven hair, entered the room.

Mr. Baudelaire looked at him. "It is nice of you to join us, Mr. Desai," he said with dry sarcasm. "For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to grace us with your presence."

"How could I not, Mr. Baudelaire, Sir? After all you are my favorite teacher and I just had to see your lovely face that always adorns such a euphoric expression," he charmingly mocked.

Mr. Baudelaire became unreadable as he just stared at the young man, expressionless. "Take your seat, Daniel," he sternly demanded. His expression may have been unreadable, but his tone most certainly was not.

Daniel's dark brown eyes immediately fell on Jo. She gazed into his intense eyes as he walked towards her. She was mesmerized with his mysterious allure, his gorgeous eyes, his beautiful face – his everything. He stopped and stood directly in front of her. A smile appeared on his handsome face. Jo's heart pounded in her chest as she gazed at him. She returned a small, actually rather awkward smile, but it quickly faded when he spoke.

"You're in my seat."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story and that you follow for updates.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Jo Masterson removed her lunch tray from counter after paying for her meal. She and Lacey made their way through the cafeteria and to the school courtyard.<p>

"I usually eat out here with my friends," Lacey told her as they walked through the wet grass caused by all of the rain that had finally ceased. They passed many available tables, much to Jo's confusion.

"That one's free," Jo said, not understanding why they were walking past so many options.

"Oh, the chess club sits there" Lacey simply stated. "I sit over there with my friends," she said, pointing to a shaded table. "One of them is over there right now."

"I hope Daniel Desai isn't one of your friends," Jo announced as she followed Lacey to the table. "I'd hate to humiliate myself in front of him. Oh wait. I already did that."

Lacey smiled. "You really didn't."

"Lacey, I stole the guy's seat and then just sat there staring at him for an eternity."

She had humiliated herself beyond recovery. Jo was sure of that. She had made a complete spectacle of herself gawking over Daniel Desai, and now he would think she was flighty teenage ditz.

"It's okay, Jo. He probably could care less anyway," Lacey assured. "Hey, Rico," she said, turning her attention to her friend who was already eating his lunch as she set her tray on the table next to his.

Jo set her tray on the table and sat next to Lacey as Rico greeted them. "Hey, Lacey!" he beamed, hugging her. "Hello…"

"Rico, Jo Masterson. Jo, Rico Slesinski," Lacey introduced before hungrily biting into her burger.

"Nice to meet you, Jo," he warmly greeted.

"You, too, Rico," she returned the compliment.

Jo suddenly spotted Daniel Desai coming outside with a slew of people behind him. Most of the people dispersed to different tables, but he and the tall blonde whose name she had learn to be Regina Crane, walked towards them. _Gracious, no_, was all she could think. _Why did he have to sit at the same table_, she thought as he not only sat at the same table, but beside her?

He made sure to put ample space between them as the blonde sat on the other side of him. "You just can't seem to stop stealing my seats, can you?" he jokingly remarked in a rather serious nature.

Jo tightened her jaw. He obviously thought that he was humorous, but she was not impressed. "Well, I wouldn't keep taking your seats if you were in them at the appointed time, now would I?" she flatly stated .

Daniel smiled at her and extended his hand. "I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny."

Jo accepted his outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Jo and everyone calls me Jo," she stated, her lips curling into a smile.

Jo saw Regina roll her eyes, and so wanted to check her tart attitude. But Jo held her tongue. She was new after all and the last thing she wanted to do was get on Regina's bad side, although she had already seemed to manage that. She noticed Regina wave at someone and turned around to see who. _Ugh, not her_, Jo inwardly seethed. She should have known Sarita would be joining them considering her apparent friendship with Lacey.

Sarita sat down next to Regina. Her eyes immediately fell on Jo. "Why is the newbie sitting with us?" she asked with clear disdain. "We only have enough room in the group for one nerd. No offense, Rico."

"Um, offended," he informed.

"Don't be," Danny encouraged. "Once upon a time Sarita was dismissed by society just as she's trying to dismiss you and Jo. Only, you have intellect which sometimes makes you outcasts unlike her. She had none. The only reason she was shunned was because she was as discourteous then as she is now," Danny finished.

Sarita glared at Danny with rage. If looks could kill, well, Danny would be six feet under.

* * *

><p>The rain had begun to pick up again as Lacey and Jo walked into Johnny Cakes Café.<p>

"Danny, Rico, and I come here all the time. They have the best pastries, coffee, pancakes – you name it," Lacey enthused as they entered.

Jo quickly spotted Rico as did Lacey who waved at him. She saw Danny stuffing his face, but he didn't see them as his back faced them. Lacey approached their table with Jo in tote. She put her hands over Danny's eyes.

"Guess who?" she said in a playful manner.

Danny choked down the pancakes that were in his mouth and placed his left hand on her hands. "Lacey, must we do this every time?" he asked.

"Yes, Danny," she answered. "Until the day we die," she added before kissing his hair and taking her seat next to Rico.

Jo looked at the spot beside Danny. _This was just great._ _She would have to sit beside him again. What a treat_, she thought with sarcasm lacing her inner voice.

Jo sat down next to Danny who scooted to give her plenty of space. "Oh, you again," he said with agitation.

"Yep. Me again," she said with a bland tongue. She didn't know whether he was joking or being serious, but his antics were actually starting to become annoying.

"Ouch!" he yelled through gritted teeth just as Jo heard a loud thud.

She looked and saw Lacey mouthing for him to be nice.

"I was joking," he whispered back as though Jo wasn't sitting right beside him.

Danny abruptly turned his attention to Jo. "Where are you from, Jo?" he questioned.

"Uh, everywhere," she answered, confused by his abrupt behavior. He stared at her expressionlessly as though waiting for her to specify. "I'm from Connecticut, but I just moved from Wisconsin," she continued.

"The cheese state," Rico expressed. "Where your parents farmers or something?"

"Or something," she replied. "My mom is a homemaker and my dad is a cop."

Jo noticed a sudden change in Danny's demeanor as he almost seemed to cringe at the notion of her father being in law enforcement. She sensed the change in Rico and Lacey as well as they became silent. "So what do you guy's parents do?" she asked, deciding it better to ignore their sketchy behavior and keep the conversation from dying an extremely awkward death.

Rico answered first. "Both of my parents are doctors."

"My mom's a psychiatrist and my dad's a lawyer," Lacey added.

Jo stared at Danny when he didn't say what his did for a living. Lacey quickly spoke up. "And Danny's step-dad is a mechanic. His mom used to sell real estate, but is currently a homemaker, too."

Danny sipped his coffee in silence. Jo couldn't figure out why he suddenly looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but it was none of her business. She kept her curiosity to herself for everyone was well aware that curiosity killed the cat and she certainly didn't want to kill her blossoming friendships.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear, the weather pleasant. It seemed like a brand new day to Jo as she peered out of the window of Lacey's car. The view was absolutely breathtaking as they drove under the arch of trees that lined the street. Lacey turned off her radio as she pulled into Jo's driveway.<p>

"Here we are," she announced. "Right?"

Jo laughed and nodded, her blonde tresses sculpting her face. "Yes," she confirmed as she looked at Lacey for a moment. "Thank you for showing me around and letting me hang out with you and your friends. I had fun."

"Of course! I know what it feels like to be excluded and I know it can't be easy being the new girl," she said as she parked the car.

"No indeed," Jo said with a smile.

"So, tomorrow there's an away soccer game. Want to go?"

"Yeah. I just have to make sure my folks are okay with that," Jo answered before she and Lacey emerged from the car.

When they got to the porch Lacey gave Jo a hug. "I'll see you later," she said before parting and turning to leave.

Just then the front door opened and appeared Tess. "Hey, sweetie."

Lacey stopped in her tracks and Jo looked at her mother, wondering why she was standing at the door as though she were some small child that needed to be monitored. "Hey, mom," she awkwardly greeted.

"Whose your friend," she asked.

And there it was. Her mother's excuse for being a weirdo - her nosiness. "This is Lacey. Lacey…this is my mom, Tess," she begrudgingly introduced. Her mother always had a way of repelling the younger generation, but to Jo's surprise, Lacey smiled and even stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Hi, Lacey. I presume you go to school with Jo."

Lacey nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Masterson," she replied. "Jo told me that you and Mr. Masterson attended Green Grove, too. My mother, Judy, actually graduated from there."

"Judy Arrington?" Tess asked.

"Yes. Porter now," Lacey answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh goodness. Your mom and I used to be great friends. We had all of the same classes from freshman year to senior. Wow, this is something that our girls would become friends, too!"

"Yeah. Well, I have to get home before the street light comes on, but I'll see you later," Lacey announced before walking to her car. As she opened the door, she waved at Jo and Tess. "Good evening!"

"Good evening," Jo and Tess replied in unison. "Please tell your mother I said hello," Tess added.

"I will," Lacey stated. "And it was nice meeting you," she said before getting in the car and driving off.

Tess and Jo went inside. Jo closed the door behind them and leaned against it as she let her book- bag slip through her fingers and fall to the floor.

"So, I take it you had a good first day?" Tess asked.

A genuine smile danced on Jo's full lips. "It was a perfect first day." _Indeed it was_, she thought. _Indeed it was._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be posted on January 15th. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The birds chirped as they danced in the clear blue sky. The squirrels ran to and fro. Even the rare bunny came out to frolic. The day was off to a good start as far as Jo Masterson could see as she sat at the kitchen table, staring out of the window.<p>

"So, mom, dad, there's an away soccer game today at Rock Ridge," Jo said as she buttered her toast.

Kyle looked up from his newspaper and stared at her. "And?" he asked.

Jo stopped buttering her toast and looked him square in his eyes. "And I would like to go, with Lacey, Porter, if that's okay."

"I don't know about that, honey. I haven't met Lacey and I don't know what she or her friends are like."

Jo dropped her knife on her plate. "Dad, she's really nice. And, you grew up with her mother so you can sort of get an idea what kind of cloth she's cut from," Jo excused, distressed that her father was going to act like a cop instead of a parent that wanted his child to actually have a friend.

"I had a few classes with Judy, but that's about it. I hardly knew her. Hell, we barely spoke" he stated as he placed his paper on the table.

Jo looked at her mother, her eyes pleading for assistance. Tess gave her a small smile before turning her attention to Kyle.

"Baby, I met Lacey yesterday. She was very polite and seemed very responsible and capable," Tess enlightened. "I think Jo should go. It would be a good opportunity to become better integrated into the school and become better acquainted with Lacey."

Kyle looked from Jo to Tess before glancing at the clock on the wall. "I better get to work before I'm late," he announced as he pushed back from the table and stood up. He took his police jacket from the back of his chair before heading to the counter and pouring his coffee. After putting the lid on his cup he returned his attention to Jo. "You can go."

A smile spread across Jo's lips. For a minute there she thought her chances of getting a yes out of him were slim to none. Fortunately for her, they weren't.

"Tess," Kyle continued. "Please make sure that it's okay with Lacey's parents that Jo goes with her. I'd hate to get on anyone's bad side when we've only just gotten back," he said before taking his leave.

Jo reached into her yellow sweater pocket and retrieved her phone. She went through her contacts and quickly found Lacey's number. She called the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," answered a pleasant female voice.

"Hi, Lacey. This is Jo."

"Hi, Jo! What's up?" she asked, her pitch becoming drastically higher.

"Uh, I was calling to let you know that my parents said I could go with you to the game, but my father insisted that our mother's speak to make sure that it's okay," Jo replied.

"Okay," Lacey said. "Mom! Jo Masterson is on the phone! Her mom wants to talk to you about her riding to the game with me!" she yelled.

Jo could hear a faint voice in the background and assumed it must be Lacey's mother. She wondered what she was like. Her father's claim at the table certainly didn't help paint a clear picture.

"Hello," she heard her speak into the phone.

Jo quickly handed the phone to her mother. Tess put it to her ear and replied. "Hello, Judy. This is Tess."

Jo watched her mother as she smiled and laughed. She talked as though they had never been apart. Her mother was very sociable, but she had never witnessed her be so talkative.

"Yes. I know," she laughed. "I told Kyle that it would be a great opportunity for the girls to get to know each other better, but he insisted."

Tess paused to allow Judy the chance to speak. She then resumed when her window came. "That's fathers and their daughters for you. Maybe we should go with them to calm our husbands."

_Oh no! Please say no? Please?_ Jo screamed within. The last thing she needed was for her mother to come with them.

"Okay, Judy. I'll let Jo know," Tess assured before hanging up the phone.

Jo stared at her mother waiting for her to share the verdict. Tess looked at Jo's awaiting face.

"She said you can ride with Lacey," Tess announced.

Jo exhaled. "For a minute there I thought you two were going to have to come with us," she admitted.

"I know, Jo. The expression on your face spoke volumes," she stated. "Anyway, luckily for you, Judy understands that teenagers like space and independence."

Jo smiled at her mother and hugged her before heading towards the door. "I'll see you later and tell you all about it," she said before taking her leave.

* * *

><p>Jo removed her sweater as the sun beat upon her body. Summer was over and fall had just begun, but the current weather could deceive anyone.<p>

Jo walked to the parking lot and to Lacey's car. She stood beside it and waited. Jo soon found herself discarding her long sleeve t-shirt, now only clad in a white tank top. She stuffed her clothing into her bag and retrieved her water bottle. As she looked up, she saw Lacey walking out of the school with Regina and Sarita by her side. They chattered as they made their way towards the car. Jo watched as they stopped by the buses. Regina and Sarita gave Lacey a hug then headed to the bus that was surrounded by the soccer team.

Jo's eyes followed Regina who walked up to Danny. She draped herself on him and kissed his lips flirtatiously. He kissed her cheek before pulling away from her and getting on the bus. Something strange suddenly caught Jo's attention as she noticed a guy named Archie subtly wink at Regina right before he also got on the bus. Regina rolled her eyes and stomped away.

Before Jo's thinking gears could turn, Lacey approached her. "Hey!" Lacey greeted as she unlocked the car with her remote.

"Hi," Jo replied just as Rico walked up behind Lacey.

Lacey turned to face Rico. He took a pack of double stuffed Oreo's from his book-bag and handed them to her. "I got 'em," he said with a smile.

Lacey took them, a huge grin plastered on her face. "I got the peanut butter," she replied. "It's in the back," she gleefully announced as she walked to the driver side of the car.

Lacey opened the door and got in. Rico and Jo followed suite, him getting in the back as Jo sat in the front.

The car ride was filled with aimless chatter, laughter, singing, and outlandish conversation among other things. Lacey turned off the radio as she pulled into a parking space. Everyone piled out of the car and headed towards the stadium. _A stadium_, Jo gawked. All Green Grove had was a simple field with a few bleachers. It definitely paled in comparison.

"Wow, this school is massive," Jo stated in awe as she noticed the actual building, the tennis court, and basketball court.

"Their school may be big, but they still never make it to the state championships," Rico informed as they made their way to the bleachers.

"Ms, Karen!" Lacey called out.

Jo looked to see who she was calling to. She then saw a blonde middle aged woman waving at Lacey. Lacey walked to her as Rico and Jo followed behind.

Lacey sat beside the woman and gave her a hug. "Hey!"

"Hi, Lacey," she warmly greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said as they released each other.

The woman leaned forward and waved to Rico who sat on the other side of Jo. "Hi, Rico!"

Rico waved to her and smiled. "Hi, Ms. Karen."

Lacey looked at Jo and suddenly seemed to remember that she was there. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ms. Karen, this is Jo," she introduced.

Karen removed her sunglasses and smiled. Jo was taken aback. _Why did this woman look so familiar_, she wondered? Then it clicked. She had seen her on some of her mother's old photos.

"Hello, Jo," she greeted, extending her hand.

Jo accepted her hand and shook it. "Hi."

Once Karen sat back, Lacey stated who the beautiful blonde was. "This is Danny's mom, Jo. She went to Green Grove with my mom and yours, too."

"Really?" Karen enthused. "What's your mother's name?"

"Tess," Jo replied.

Karen's eyes became wide with surprise. She quickly planted a fake smile on her face and cleared her throat. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jo dryly answered. "You knew her?" _What was her problem,_ Jo thought, catching the change of her demeanor much like Danny's at the café. Half of the answer to her question was soon revealed when Karen replied.

"I knew her very well. We were best friends, but…" she trailed off before abruptly focusing her attention on the field.

"What a small world we live in," Rico stated with an awkward grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be posted on January 22nd.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Jo, Lacey, Rico, and Karen sat on the edge of their seats as they intently watch the game. Archie kicked the ball to Scott, a guy in Jo's class whose face stayed glued to his desk with drool. An opposing team member slid in and kicked the ball from him. Danny then miraculously came from out of the blue and stole the ball before kicking it to score hopefully the winning goal. Lacey was soon standing as she leaned forward watching the ball fly towards the goal. The goalie leaped and lifted his hands to block. The ball glided over his fingertips and into the goal.<p>

"We won," Lacey said. "We won! We won!" she screamed, jumping up and down, elated with joy as cheers erupted throughout the stadium.

She pushed past Jo and Rico and ran to the field. Rico, Jo, and Karen took a more civilized approach and walked to the field.

Lacey burst through a swarm of girls and hugged Danny. Jo observed the girl's reactions as Lacey took all of Danny's attention. They didn't look too pleased as he picked her up and twirled her. The girls quickly realized that they wouldn't be receiving any attention and swarmed the other team members.

Karen took that as her cue and headed to him as Jo and Rico followed behind. Danny put Lacey down and hugged his mother. Jo looked on with a smile. He then dapped up Rico. Jo was beyond stunned when he gave her a hearty hug as he beamed with glee. Karen held his hand once he released Jo.

"I'm so proud of you," she grinned.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm glad you could come, mom."

"I wouldn't miss my baby play," she stated, clearly pleased that she attended. "But I do have to go. I have some errands to run."

"Okay. I'll ride home with Lacey," he announced.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home," she said before kissing his cheek. "I love you Danny. Drive safely, Lacey."

"I will," Lacey replied as she gave Karen a hug.

Karen hugged Rico and extended her hand to Jo. "It was nice meeting you, Jo."

Jo shook her hand and replied. "It was nice to meet you, too." Karen took her leave and left the teens standing alone.

"So, I'm gonna go clean up and I'll meet you guys at the car," said Danny before going off with his team to the locker room.

Lacey, Jo, and Rico made their way back to the car where they waited munching away on Ranch chips and Sugar Babies.

Jo leaned against the car beside Lacey as they watched the parking lot slowly become deserted except for the bus that transported the soccer team and the few laggers that chatted by their vehicles.

"So, was it just me or was Ms. Karen acting weird when Jo said who her mom was?" Rico asked before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

Lacey and Jo peered at him with side eyes. _Why did he have to mention it_, Jo questioned internally? _It was awkward enough when it happened_.

Rico looked at them. "What?" he asked, his mouth still full as he reached back into the bag.

"Rico, seriously," Lacey asked.

"What? I was just making an observation," he defended.

"Maybe she and my mom have some bad blood from the past or something," Jo theorized.

Lacey stared into the distance as Rico hunched his shoulders. "It's the only logical explanation," he agreed.

Just then the soccer team emerged from the school and walked towards the parking lot. Jo watched as Danny said bye to his friends before he trekked to the car.

"I call shotgun," Rico announced just as Danny reached them.

Lacey popped the trunk as she got in the car. After Danny threw his duffle bag and cleats into the trunk prior to closing it Rico tossed him the chips before getting in the car. Danny opened the door and sat down behind Lacey. Jo followed suit, sitting behind Rico. Lacey started the car, cranked up the music and pulled off, making the journey back to Green Grove.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Green Grove, a certain woman stood at her kitchen island, racking her brain with furrowed brows as she chopped peppers on a cutting board with her slender fingers.<p>

A tall man with brown hair and muscular frame entered his home. He set his keys on the hook beside the door before going to the kitchen where his lovely wife was preparing dinner.

She looked up from her task. "Hey!" she greeted with a quiver in her voice. She put down her knife and used her sleeve to wipe away a tear that escaped her blue eyes.

"Hi, Lovely," he greeted, his brows knitted with confusion as to why his wife was upset. "How was the game?" he asked as she walked to the stove where two pots of water boiled and a tea kettle simmered.

"Green Grove won!" she enthused, plastering an insincere smile on her face as she glanced at her husband. "Danny scored the winning goal, too, Jack!"

Jack stared at her. "That's great, Karen," he dryly stated, now really confused by her sudden burst of glee.

Karen opened the cupboard door and retrieved a brown mug. She poured herself some tea. "Want some?"

"No thanks," he replied as he leaned on the counter next to the vegetables that were neatly laid out.

After adding honey to her tea, Karen walked to the island and leaned over the counter top across from her husband. "So how was your day?" she asked, letting the heat from the mug warm her hands as she waited for her tea to cool.

"I worked on cars all day as usual, so it was just like yesterday, except a Friday," he answered. "How was your day, Lovely," he asked with genuine concern.

Karen fidgeted with the handle of her mug as she looked at him with steady eyes. "It was fine," she answered. "I met one of Lacey's new friends."

Jack gazed at Karen, completely floored. "Okay. And how exactly does meeting Lacey's friend play into your day?"

"The girl's mother is Tess. As in Tess Masterson," she explained, her hands trembling.

Jack stared at Karen as she put her mug down. "Kyle is the new Chief of Police," he informed.

"And you didn't tell me?" she fumed, slamming her hand on the counter. She was furious, enraged, frustrated. She was sad.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that it would stir up a troublesome past that you fought so hard to escape," he explained in a calm voice. "I didn't want you to relapse."

"Relapse! You didn't want me to relapse?" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "So you just decided that it was best that I not know the man that murdered my husband was the new Chief of Police? Fuck the possibility of me relapsing! You should have told me, Jack! I deserved to know!"

Jack's jaw tightened. Karen lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack," she apologized, her body convulsing. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Karen, I know that Vikram was you husband. I also know how much you loved him," Jack calmly began. "But the fact of the matter is that he committed a crime. Actually, he committed many. He even tried to manipulate his own son into taking the fall."

"I know that, Jack," she said in a whisper as her tears began to subside. She wiped her tear streaked face with her hand before their eyes met.

"Don't forget it. No matter how much it hurts, don't forget Danny," Jack gently demanded. "He could have been behind bars as we speak. Remember that."

The front door closed and in walked Danny with his gear. "I'm home!" he yelled, announcing his presence.

Jack and Karen stared at each other. "We're in the kitchen, Danny," Jack informed never breaking eye contact with his dear wife.

Danny entered the kitchen with his cleats tied together and thrown over his shoulder. "Hi," he awkwardly greeted after noticing the tension.

"Hey, Danny," Jack replied.

Danny stood next to Jack and picked up the knife Karen had been using to chop peppers. He sliced the air and his parents looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Karen questioned.

"Nothing," he replied. "The tension in the room was just so thick, I…," he trailed off as Karen snatched the knife from him by the handle.

Jack stood tall and backed away from the counter. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up for dinner," Jack announced. "Congratulations on the win," he said before leaving the kitchen.

Karen returned to her task of preparing dinner. Danny looked at her, sensing that familiar withdrawal that occurred so many years before.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a sad smile and caressed his cheek with a trembling hand. "I love you, Danny. You know that, right?"

Danny kissed the palm of her hand and nodded. "I know." Little did he know, he had hit the nail on the head. Karen's familiar withdrawal was only the beginning of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be posted on January 29th.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Jo sat in wonder at the kitchen table as she stared blankly into the distance. <em>What could have possibly happened between Ms. Karen and her mom<em>, Jo inwardly questioned. _Why was Ms. Karen so weird about her mom_?

"Jo? Jo? Jo!" her mother waved her hand in front of her face.

Jo's body jolted as she was startled from deep thought. "What?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Your dad was asking if you had fun at the game," she informed.

Jo looked at her father as he stared at her over his newspaper. "It was fun," she replied. "I meant to tell you last night, but you got home so late."

"I know, Jo. I had to work late again," Kyle stated before taking a sip of his hot coffee. "So, who won?"

"We did," she answered as she spread blueberry cream cheese on her wheat bagel. "And Danny scored the winning goal," she added before taking a big bite of her bagel.

"Who is Danny," Kyle asked as he added cream to his coffee.

"He's one of Lacey's best friends," she answered, covering her mouth with her free hand as she chewed her food. "I met his mom, too," she added after swallowing her food. "She seemed pretty nice, and mom, I actually remember seeing her on some of your old photos."

"Oh? What's her name?" Tess asked. "Cream cheese please?"

Jo handed her the cream cheese before answering. "Karen Desai. Well, Tay..." Jo trailed off as she noticed her parent's reactions.

Tess's eyes widened and Kyle nearly choked on his bagel. He drank his coffee to wash it down before exchanging a knowing look with Tess – a look of understanding something that Jo obviously wasn't privy to. _So this was all it took to get information_, Jo thought as she gulped down her milk.

"What's the look for?" she pried after wiping her milk mustache with her sleeve. "Ms. Karen made the same face when I told her you were my mother."

Tess cast her eyes to her mug of tea and sipped. She then stared straight at Jo. "It's nothing, Jo. Karen and I just went to high school together and shared a few classes. There was a bit of bad blood, but nothing serious."

_Why was her mom down playing_, Jo wondered? _And if it was really nothing then why were her parents giving side eyes_? "Well, on those photos you two looked pretty chummy," Jo stated, refusing to let her mother get by with half-truths.

Tess glanced at Kyle who lowered his eyes to his newspaper, pretending to be engrossed. Tess quickly returned her attention to Jo. "We were. We were best friends, but you know how high school girls can be."

Jo realized that her mother was not going to spill the beans of why they had bad blood, so she decided to move on until a later time. "Yeah, mom. Petty," she stated. "Anyway, Lacey's parents are throwing a birthday party for her sister Clara next week and they've invited us. Are we going?"

* * *

><p>The sun was shining. The weather was simmering. The birds were singing. It was the perfect day to have a party.<p>

Jo and Tess could hear the music blaring as they walked up the walk path, Jo carrying her knapsack and their birthday present for Clara as they approached the Porter residence.

"Do you think she'll like the gift?" Tess asked with worry.

Jo looked at her mother. "Yeah. Lacey told me she's into gymnastics and art, so it's fine," she assured before ringing the doorbell.

The door abruptly opened and a beautiful milk chocolate woman stood before them. "Hi!" she enthusiastically greeted, hugging Jo and catching her off guard. "It's so good to finally meet you, Jo."

"You, too, Mrs. Porter," Jo stated, returning the compliment as they parted.

"You can call me Ms. Judy," she said, smiling broadly.

_So that's where Lacey got her hugging, lovable personality from_, Jo thought. "Will do."

Judy turned her attention to Tess and hugged her. They hugged each other tightly. "Ah, it's so good to see you, Tess."

"You, too, Judy," Tess stated in agreement. "I'm sorry Kyle couldn't make it. He had to work," Tess announced, excusing his absence.

"Oh, that's okay. We're just glad you two were able to come," she said, pulling away. "Well, come on in."

Judy stepped aside and allowed them to enter. "Lacey! Sam!" she yelled over the music.

Jo's eyes scanned the house. It was definitely a vision from a magazine. She watched as people walked past the foyer laughing and talking. Suddenly Lacey appeared from around the corner with a tall dark brown man.

"Hey!" she beamed, hugging Jo. She pulled away from her and hugged Tess as well. "I'm so glad you guys could come."

"Us, too," Tess said, smiling.

Judy stepped forward and held the man's hand. "Tess, Jo, this is my husband Samuel. Samuel, this is Tess Masterson, my high school friend and her daughter Jo," Judy proudly introduced. "She's the new friend that Lacey's been talking about for the past two weeks."

Samuel extended his hand to Tess and politely smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand before shaking Jo's. "Come on back. The party's outside, but most of the adults are in the living room."

Lacey took the present and Jo's knapsack and handed the items to her mother. She then linked arms with Jo and followed Samuel to the living room with Tess.

Jo took in her surroundings as they walked through the immaculate living and shared dining room. The room was so bright from the gorgeous french door that led to the back yard and floor windows that brought in natural sunlight. In front of two floor windows with ample walking space was an intricately embroidered cream colored chair with a beautiful brown side table, and pale blue based lamp with a cream shade. The floor was glistening chocolate hardwood. Two pale blue couches decorated with intricately embroidered cream colored throw pillows, exact same cloth as the chair, sat atop a cream and pale blue area rug. Next to the couch nearest the chair were brown side tables, one being shared by the other couch.

Samuel, Tess, Lacey, and Jo walked behind the couch nearest the chair, passing the dining area. At the ten seating table were pale yellow chairs filled with adults playing cards. Jo couldn't believe how beautiful the house was. It was like a page from Martha Stewart's magazine.

Samuel led them around the table and through the open, sliding double doors to the kitchen. In the traditional white and beige kitchen with dark brown granite counter tops was another French door leading to the back yard. They walked through the wide open door and stepped onto the roof covered patio where a DJ was set up along with small decorated café styled tables, a gift table, and an extremely long food table.

"That's my sister, Clara, right there," Lacey said, pointing her out.

Jo followed Lacey's finger and saw a young girl in the pool with a light brown complexion wearing a red and black bathing suit, the same colors as the decorations, having the time of her life.

"C'mon. Rico's over there."

Jo looked in the direction where Lacey was pointing and saw Rico in deep conversation with Regina, Sarita, and another girl that she hadn't met yet as Lacey dragged her towards the group.

Rico turned his attention to them as they stood right beside him. "Hey, Jo," he warmly greeted, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Rico," she greeted in turn.

After they parted, Jo noticed Sarita cross her arms and roll her eyes. _What was her problem_? Jo had done absolutely nothing to warrant her nasty attitude as far as she was concerned. "Hi, Regina," Jo greeted. "Sarita." An acknowledgement would have to suffice.

"Hi," Regina replied.

Jo looked at Sarita as she just sucked her teeth. It took every bone and nerve in Jo's body not to react. Lacey cast 'get you act together' eyes at Sarita before turning her attention to the ivory brunette.

"This is Phoebe, Jo," Lacey introduced.

Phoebe shook Jo's hand with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you, Jo."

Suddenly Regina rushed past Jo. "You finally made it!" she yelled.

Jo turned and saw who Regina was in such a hurry to greet. It was Danny. He came strolling towards them with a shorter guy named Cole that Jo remembered was on the soccer team and a beautiful blonde. _Who was she_, Jo inwardly questioned? She had never seen her at school. She hadn't seen her at any of Lacey and her friends stomping grounds. _By the look of things she most certainly was not Danny's girlfriend. Regina already had that title. _

Regina was extremely giddy which was rare as she draped herself on Danny. "I was scared that you guys weren't gonna come," she said as she released him. She then hugged the beautiful blonde before Danny put his arm around Regina. They laced their fingers as they walked back over to the gang.

Danny removed his arm from around Regina and hugged Lacey. "Hey, Lace," he greeted.

"Hey, Danny," she replied as they parted.

He then bro hugged Rico before just holding his hand up to everyone else in acknowledgement.

Jo noticed Sarita grinning from ear to ear as Cole hugged her, his hands resting on the small of her back. Her eyes swiftly followed Lacey who hugged the blonde. After they parted, Lacey reached out her hand to Jo.

"Whitney, this is Jo. Jo, this is Whitney, Danny's step sister," Lacey pleasantly introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will be posted on February 5th.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Jo gazed at the clear blue sky and smile. The heat from the sun warmed her face. It was such a beautiful day.<p>

"The weather is so perfect," said Whitney.

"Isn't it?" Jo agreed as Lacey handed her a plate.

Jo looked at the food table. They had every BBQ entrée and side dish imaginable. Hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken wings, onion rings, fries, hushpuppies, macaroni and cheese, baked beans, green beans, smoked corn, coleslaw, potato salad, deviled eggs, vegetable kabobs – everything and then some.

"Where's your mom and Jack, Danny?" Lacey asked as she loaded her hot dog with macaroni and cheese.

Danny, who was in front of Lacey, looked at her plate and shook his head. "You and your crazy food combinations."

Lacey laughed as she put backed beans on her hamburger. "What? It's all going to the same place in the end," she said, defending her eating habits. "So, back to my question."

"Jack's working as usual and mom didn't feel up to joining the festivities," he answered as he put chicken wings and fries on his plate.

"Yeah. I don't know why Karen didn't feel like coming though," Whitney chimed from her place in front of Danny. "When I came to see my dad for the weekend last week, I did notice she was a bit iffy and seemed kind of off."

Whitney's words registered on Jo's radar. "Do you think she's okay?" she asked, more so out of curiosity than actual concern. Karen's problem could've definitely been because of her mother's current presence in Green Grove and she was going to find out some way, somehow.

Whitney added hushpuppies to her already crowded plate. "I guess. I mean, she and my dad have been walking on eggshells and are both being creepers, so they probably just had a fight or something."

The look that Danny threw Whitney spoke a thousand words, but Whitney either didn't catch on, or feigned innocence, posing a question. "What?"

Either Whitney didn't catch what his eyes were trying to convey or she was just playing dumb. By the look on her face, Jo was convinced that it was the latter. _But why_? _She must have been trying to escape Danny's apparent wrath_. _Yep, that was it_, Jo thought.

"Privacy," Danny firmly stated.

* * *

><p>At the gift table was Tess, Judy, and a voluptuous ceramal colored woman with long chocolate curls. Tess handed a wrapped gift to Judy as she organized the gift table.<p>

"Here's a big one," Tess announced.

Judy took the gift and handed it to the other woman. When the woman moved to put it with the other large gifts, Judy peered at Tess. "Have you seen Karen yet?" she asked.

Tess looked at Judy with surprise that she would mention it. "No. I'm sure that my presence wouldn't be welcome at the Desai residence," she replied, handing Judy another gift.

"Taylor residence," Judy corrected.

"What?" Tess asked, not understanding her meaning.

Judy put the small gift on top of a larger one, neatly arranging it. "Karen. She's not a Desai anymore. She married Jack Taylor."

"The mechanic?" Tess asked, completely shocked.

Judy nodded her head. "Yep. They got married last year," she answered. "That's his daughter over there with the blonde hair sitting next to Lacey," she added, pointing her out.

Tess turned her face to the teens as they sat talking and laughing. Her eyes fell on the blonde girl. "Well, I never would've imagined Karen marrying Vikram's driver."

Judy looked at Tess peculiarly. "How did you know that Jack used to work for Vikram?" she asked.

"I met Jack at his shop three weeks ago when I went to get a tune up. We were chatting about him owning his garage and running the business and he mentioned it."

"Well, since you've met Jack, maybe you could thank him for his services by inviting him and his family for dinner," Judy suggested. "That way you would be able to speak to Karen and possibly smooth things over between your families."

"I most certainly will not do that," Tess stated, rejecting the notion.

"Why not, Tess?" Judy questioned as she carefully placed the last gift. "It could help."

Tess stared straight into Judy's eyes. "No it would not," she urged. "Karen hates my family and with just cause. I wouldn't dare ask her husband over for dinner. That would only make her disdain for me manifest, and now that our girls are friends, that would only complicate things more since Danny is also friends with Lacey," she passionately stated, her eyes falling upon the Danny, Lacey, and Jo laughing together. "Do Lacey and Danny even know what happened?"

Judy peered at Tess and nodded in confirmation. "They know that Vikram was killed by a cop, but they don't know that Kyle pulled the trigger.

Tess exhaled in relief as sadness filled her eyes and her heart became heavy. "Good. I want it to stay that way for now, for Jo's sake," she said as she watched her daughter smiling and laughing and having fun for the first time in a very long while.

Jo looked at her mother and caught her attention. She could see sadness in her mother's eyes. _What could possibly be wrong_, she wondered? Just as she was about to inquire, Rico wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her as Danny picked Lacey up, throwing them into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Although this chapter may seem like a filler, I assure that it's not. Chapter 7 will be posted on February 12th. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>The frogs croaked and crickets sang. The owls hooted and fire flies danced in the darkness. The night air was warm as a breeze swept through the open window of Lacey's bedroom.<p>

Laughter filled the room as Regina, Sarita, Phoebe, and Jo listened to music, painted each other's nails, braided each other's hair, and discussed boys.

"What did I miss," Lacey asked as she entered her room with a bowl of half eaten popcorn, candy, chips, and a box of pizza. She put everything on the pallet of blankets and pillows as she sat down between Phoebe and Regina.

"We were just talking about who has the best abs on the soccer team," Phoebe replied, as Jo braided long brunet hair.

Regina grabbed a handful of chips as Sarita braided her blonde tresses. "Well we already know the answer," she confidently stated before looking at Lacey. "I can't believe Clara and her friends actually relinquished the snacks.

"I know right," Lacey said with edge as she placed Phoebe's hand on her lap and resumed painting her nails ruby red. "Anyway, who do you think has the best abs, Reg?"

Regina grabbed a slice of pizza before answering. "You mean who do I know has the best abs."

Jo noticed Phoebe roll her eyes. A smile spread across her full lips as she continued braiding Phoebe's brown locks.

"It's Danny."

"Biased much?" Lacey asked, laughing at her friend.

"As if," Sarita scoffed. "It's definitely Archie."

Regina reeled her head to look at Sarita. "No way! Archie has nothing on Danny."

Regina's response caught Jo's attention._ Of course she'd say that, _Jo thought, ignoring the fact that Regina was in a relationship with Danny and reminiscing on how Regina treated Archie the day of the soccer game at the buses.

"Girl, bye," Lacey chimed. "Danny's my friend and all, but Archie's a ten."

"Now look who's being biased, Lacey," Regina retorted.

"How am I being biased?" Lacey asked.

"You and Archie used to date," Regina reminded. "Of course you're going to agree with Sarita."

Lacey closed the nail polish and stared at Regina. "Correction, Regina. We went on one date last year."

"Anyway , ladies, we can all at least agree that we have a hot soccer team," Phoebe stated. "So moving on, who was the first guy you liked at Green Grove? Sarita first."

Sarita tied a hair tie at the end of Regina's braid as she blushed. "Cole."

The girls erupted with laughter. Regina doubled over as her body convulsed. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Sarita glared at Regina. "What's wrong with Cole?"

Regina sat up straight and looked at Sarita. "Nothing, Sarita. I just never pegged he would be the first guy since he's really a geek under that jock façade," she explained.

Sarita pouted and folded her arms. Lacey then spoke up in her defense. "It's okay, Sarita. I get it. He's really nice."

"Thank you, Lacey. At least one of you gets it. Cole is really kind and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Opposites really do attract," Jo laughed, finding it very humorous that Sarita would be attracted to Cole's personality.

Phoebe laughed hysterically, but no one else joined her. Jo instantly regretted her words, realizing that Sarita wasn't going to let that slide, and she didn't.

"Oh really?" Sarita asked. "So if opposites really do attract, then who was the first guy you liked at Green Grove?"

_Danny_, Jo thought to herself, although she found it best to remain silent as she noticed Regina's steady gaze.

"Stop it, Sarita," Lacey scolded, looking Jo with empathy as Phoebe noticed the tension. Her laughing ceased.

"Maybe it was Scott," Sarita continued, ignoring Lacey as she stared straight into Jo's eyes. "No wait. It couldn't be him. There isn't much of a difference between your ghostly pale skin, blonde stringy hair, and bland appearances," she back pedaled. "Not that I have anything against Scoot, but let's face it, you two aren't the most appealing people."

"Sarita, stop being an ass," Lacey said, her voice raised and temper high.

"Or maybe it was Archie," Sarita stated, continuing to ignore Lacey.

Jo seethed within. If she didn't detest Sarita before, she definitely did now as every malediction under the sun popped into her head.

"No, it couldn't be him either," Sarita back pedaled once more. "He's single, and so are you Jo, but I do know who isn't single."

"Shut up!" Lacey fumed as she seemed to realize what was about to come from Sarita's lips next.

Jo's eyes widened as she noticed Regina's jaw clench, a scowl contorting her attractive features.

"Danny Desai," she stated, smirking at Jo. "Unlike you, Jo, Danny is in a relationship, he has an incredible natural tan, he has thick, dark, lush hair, and is very handsome."

Jo's heart pounded in her chest with humiliation. _Bitch_, was the only word that ran through Jo's mind as she forced herself to not retaliate. _How does she know that it was Danny anyway_," she inwardly questioned. _I never told a soul._

"That was wrong on so many levels," Lacey calmly stated to Sarita as she glared at her with disappointment.

Sarita hunched her shoulders. "I don't care. If Jo couldn't handle it then she shouldn't have dished it."

Regina reached for her sleeping mask before looking at Sarita. "Well, next time you decide to get back at someone, don't use other people as a means to humiliate. In the end it makes you look like a bitch, not the other person," Regina commented in a sweet tone before fluffing her pillow, putting her sleeping mask over her eyes, and lying down.

* * *

><p>As everyone lay sound asleep, only Jo and Lacey remained awake, munching on chips, popcorn, candy, and Oreo cookies with peanut butter.<p>

Lacey closed the Oreo's and placed the lid on the peanut butter as she chatted with Jo. "I am so sorry about Sarita," she apologized before lying on her side.

Jo, who sat between Lacey and Phoebe on the pallet, stared at the ceiling. _But she was right_, she thought. Danny was the first guy that caught her eye and Sarita was observant enough to peep it. Although Jo hated most of Sarita's qualities, one thing she had acknowledged about Sarita, was her honesty. No matter how hurtful the truth was, she had no problem saying it and that's exactly what she had done.

"It's okay, Lacey," Jo assured, not letting Sarita's words get the best of her. As she prepared to lay down, she felt a lump under the pallet. She reached under it and retrieved the item. It was a crumbled piece of paper and as Jo was about to open it, Lacey suddenly reached for it. Jo pulled her hand back playfully. "What is this?" she teased.

"Nothing," Lacey replied, a smile spreading cross her lips. "It's just a very old, very bad sketch."

"I didn't know you were an artist," Jo stated is disbelief.

"I'm not an artist exactly and not many people know that I doodle," Lacey corrected.

Jo looked at the paper before returning her attention to Lacey. "Can I see it?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, but I must warn, it's not my best," she informed, putting her disclaimer out there.

Jo opened the paper and smoothed it out, quickly making out a very detailed drawing of a dress. "Wow. It's beautiful," Jo marveled.

A bashful smile danced on Lacey's lips as she shook her head in disagreement.

Jo looked at Lacey. "It is and I would even wear it," she insisted. "Well if the bottom was teal or something and the top layer like a messy camouflage, keeping the stud embellishments."

A laugh escaped Lacey's mouth. "Really? Camouflage?"

"What? I like camouflage," Jo defended.

"I figured since you wear that camouflage jacket all the time," she laughed. "No offense intended."

"None taken," Jo laughed.

Regina suddenly sat up, snatching off her sleeping mask. "Will you two please keep it down," she asked with an enormous amount of salt laced in her tone. "We aren't all night owls. Some people actually sleep at night."

"Okay, grumpy," Lacey said, facing Regina before playfully hitting her with a spare pillow as she lay back down.

Regina glared at Lacey before smiling and putting her sleeping mask back over her eyes. "Goodnight, Lace. Goodnight, Masterson."

"Goodnight," they replied in unison.

Jo's throat suddenly became dry just as she was about to lie down. "Can I get some water? My throat is dry," she asked Lacey who fluffed her pillow.

"Yeah. Just put your glass in the dishwasher when you're done. My mom always runs the cycle in the morning," she said as she laid her head on her pillow.

Jo stood to her feet, careful not to wake Phoebe as she quietly exited the room, closing the door behind her. She soundlessly crept downstairs and to the kitchen where she scrounged for a glass. After opening the cupboard that the glasses were in, she filled her glass with water from the fridge and savored every drop. When finished, she carefully put her glass in the dishwasher before making her way to the stairs. As she passed the family room, approaching the stairs, she saw that the light was on in Samuel's office and the door slightly ajar. Jo could see straight through the office and Samuel opening the back door that led to the patio. A dark haired man entered the office. Just as Jo was about to continue on her way, Samuel spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone harsh. "How dare you come to my home?"

"I missed you, baby," the man declared before abruptly cupping Samuel's face in his hands and kissing his lips.

A quiet gasp escaped Jo's lips as her eyes widen with horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Halcyon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'Twisted.'**

**Story By: **ILoveWriting1996

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**8**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I missed you, baby," the man declared before abruptly cupping Samuel's face in his hands and kissing his lips. _

_A quiet gasp escaped Jo's lips as her eyes widen with horror. _She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her heavy breathing.

Samuel quickly shoved the man, knocking him into the wall. "Get the fuck off of me, Mitch," he chided through gritted teeth. "My wife is upstairs and my daughters, as well, with their friends," he added in a panic.

"Samuel, I love your girls as if they were my own flesh and blood. However, their presence won't keep us apart and neither will you wife's, " the man professed, coming to stand directly in front of him, their bodies mere inches from touching. "But who I do love and care about, is you."

Samuel turned his face from his lover, his eyes glazed with sentiment, but jaw squared as he tried in vain to control his internal desires. "Why are you doing this, Mitch?" he asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Mitch lovingly cupped Samuel's smooth, chocolate hued face in his pale hands. "Because I love you, baby," he replied. "And I want you to give us another chance, a chance to be happy," he sweetly expounded, his eyes never straying from Samuel's face. "Just leave with me and…and never look back." As he trailed off, he gently brushed his thumb across Samuel's lips.

Jo's heart thrashed against her chest, threatening to burst through and kill her as she agonized for Lacey. _God, please? Don't let this man destroy Lacey's family. She doesn't deserves this_, she internally prayed.

Samuel's eyes finally met Mitch's. Jo held her breath as she waited for his response. She exhaled when he spoke five harsh, yet beautiful words.

"Get out of my house," he said in a chilling tone.

Tears filled Mitch's blue eyes as his hands fell to his side. He walked to the door from which he came and stood in front of it before turning his handsome face towards Samuel. "You turn me away now, baby, but remember that I know you. You have rejected me before," he said, his voice filled with hope. "But you have always come back to me, and you will come back to me again."

And with that, Mitch took his leave. Jo watched as Samuel stood in silence. The moment he moved to close the door was Jo's cue to take her leave as well. She swiftly scurried up the stairs and down the hall to Lacey's room. She quietly opened the bedroom door and entered, carefully closing it behind her, being thoughtful of her sleeping companions.

Jo slid under the blankets between Lacey and Phoebe and let out a heavy sigh. As she laid down, she stared at the ceiling, her brain in disarray from what she had witnessed. Suddenly she felt Lacey stir.

"Did you put you glass in the dishwasher?" she asked, turning to face Jo.

"Uh…yeah," Jo replied, a quiver in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Lacey inquired, obviously catching the shakiness of Jo's tone.

Jo nodded her head although Lacey could not see her in the darkness. "I'm okay," she lied.

"Okay. Well, goodnight and sleep tight" Lacey said before shifting onto her back and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lacey," she quietly responded before also closing her eyes, only to keep replaying what she had seen over and over in her head. _How am I ever going to tell Lacey that her father is gay? How? _

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and sky was clear, but the harsh wind that breezed revealed the true season and what was to come.<p>

Jo nervously paced in front of the school building as her fellow school mates flowed into the building. Jo's weekend had been a stressful one. She had to pretend at breakfast at the Porter's that she didn't know Samuel was into men, or at least one in particular. She also had to deal with stress of figuring out a way to tell Lacey the truth, for the longer she kept it to herself, the worse the reveal was going to be.

Jo stopped pacing just as Lacey approached her.

"Hey, Jo," she warmly greeted, smiling from ear to ear and walking with an unusual pep in her step.

Jo dreaded that she was about to possibly ruin what appeared to be a good day for Lacey, but she had no other choice. She grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled her off the walk path and into the grass by a secluded nearby tree.

"What are you doing," Lacey asked as Jo looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

When she was sure that no one could hear, she inhaled and spoke the dreaded words. "Lacey, there's something I need to tell you."

Lacey stared at Jo in bewilderment. "Okay," she said, a raised eyebrow and inquisitory tone.

Jo deeply inhaled, trying to gather the right words to say. "You're going to be upset and probably won't believe me, but I can't lie to you."

Lacey smiled and shook her head. "Try me. I can handle the truth, no matter how bad it is. Trust me. I've had my fair share of upsetting news," she boldly assured.

"Okay," Jo began with a heavy heart. "At the sleep over on Saturday, when I went downstairs for some water, on my way back up, I saw... I saw your… dad," she briefly paused as she forced herself to continue. "He was in his office with a man… and they… they kissed, Lacey," she finished in a hurry.

Lacey's smile vanished as her breathing became soundless and expression non existant.

Jo stared at Lacey, not sure of what to do or say. _Is she upset, baffled, enraged? sad? Say something Lacey_, she screamed within.

Lacey squared her jaw as her eyes glazed with pain. "I um…I know that my dad is attracted to…men," she confessed, her voice controlled yet vulnerable. "I found out a year ago when Reg also caught him in a…compromising position."

"Oh," was the only word that Jo vocally produce, unable to express the shock that she was in. "I'm so sorry," she sympathized. "I don't… I don't know what to say."

Lacey nodded as she struggled to maintain her composure. "I know, Jo. It's a very awkward and uncomfortable situation and I'm sorry that you had to witness that," she sincerily apologized. "But I am truly thankful that it was you and not someone else, because had it been someone else, the whole school would know by now and I'm not ready for them to know that about my father. So thank you for telling me and not spreading my family's private information like the pleague."

"What are friends for," Jo replied, patting Lacey's shoulder who smiled in turn. "No true friend would share that information, but just because Regina and I haven't told anyone doesn't mean that people won't find out anyway," Jo reflected, not wanting Lacey to feel too secure about her father's liasons becoming common knowlege. "Especially if your dad decides to leave with his…male friend."

"What?" Lacey asked in disbelief. "My dad's not... he's not..." she trailed off, her eyes glassy and brows furrowed.

_Probably should have told her about the guy asking her dad to leave with him, too,_ Jo scoffed within as she sighed. "Sorry. I didn't get around to that part."

"What part?" Lacey anxiously questioned, her eyes searching Jo's with worry.

"Uh, the part about your dad's male friend, Mitch, asking your dad to leave with him," Jo explained as gently as possible, trying to ease the pain of the salt that had just been poured on open wounds.

"Mitch?" Lacey asked, her features contorted with anguish.

Jo nodded in response, her eyes filled with dispair for her friend.

Lacey bit her bottom lip as it quivered. "I see," she stated, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She swiftly wiped it away as though to conceal her emotions, but Jo was no fool. "Uh, what was my father's response to Mitch's request?"

"He uh…he told Mitch to get out," Jo honestly answered, her tone flat, yett sincere.

As Jo gazed into Lacey's brown orbs, it was like a clear window to her mind. She gould see intricate thinking gears turning in Lacey's head. _Okay_. _I_ _said_ _it_. _I told her_ _the truth_. _Now what_? Jo fretted.

"We should get to class," Lacey suggested with a weighted sigh.

Jo stared at with a blank expression before her brows knitted in cnfusion of Lacey''s response. "Class? Are you sure you want to go?" Jo inquired with genuine concern. "I mean, if you don't it's understandable. I'll even skip with you," Jo offered, seeing that Lacey had decided to stuff her emotions instead of dealing with them. She feared that Lacey was a valcano waiting to rupture, and the last thing she wanted was for her to errupt in mixed company.

A sad smile danced on Lacey's full lips. "I never want to go to class, Jo. Today is no different. But unfortunately we both have an assignment that's due for Baudelaire's class, so unless we wish to recieve his wrath, it would be in our best interest to attend," Lacey soundly proclaimed.

Jo returned a sad smile, saddened by the fact hat her friend was going to spend her day pretending that everything was right in the world. But that's just it. Nothing was right in the world or her personal life for which Jo felt tremendous guilt. Here her friend was suffering as she inwardly leaped for joy that everything was right in her world and her personal life or so it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
